User blog:Chimpurin/Misao
This roleplay is based from an RPG Horror Game made by Sen, which is named Misao. Your goal is to survive the school's curse and find all of Misao's body parts to ease her spirit. Disclaimer: I don't own the plot, the characters that will be NPCs here, or even the game itself! All credits belong to Sen, the respective owner of the game. Summary "Help..."' "'''Find Me..." ' '''You opened your eyes to find yourself in your bedroom after you heard those voices, you thought to yourself that it was all just a dream, nothing really out of ordinary. Preparing for school, you remembered about Misao, a classmate of yours who already went missing for almost three months. Some said that she ran away from home, but some said that she already... Dead. Immediately, you went to school after you packed your belongings. ' ' At school's lunch, you were just hanging out with your friends, including Ayaka, a fan of the homeroom teacher, Mr. Shota. You then accidentally eavesdropped on Yoshino, Saotome, Tohma, and Kudoh discussing about Misao's disappearance and each of them blaming each other, especially Yoshino, who was the leader of bullies. ' '' "Misao please don't curse us!" '' Within the shout of the Tohma, the school suddenly shook hardly like being hit by an earthquake, the windows were pitch black and the class were dark. Some students started to panic and screaming for help. You heard a girl's voice inside your mind. ' ''"Help... Find me..." '''"Misao?!" You shouted that, making the groups scared. After a few times hearing that, a scream of girl echoed all over the classroom, piercing you eardrums and you cupped your ears to reduce the pain. The school's building shook very hard like it was going to crumble. ' "WAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" ' Everyone screamed, you tried to keep your feet on the floor and being calm, but you fell, hitting your head on a wall. ' ' You blacked out, you could only hope as you had no idea what would happen next... Mechanics Warp System This function only available once you've talked to Ms. Library, a girl NPC with white glasses and braided black hair. Warp System allows you to teleport immediately to the Library or Student Council's Room. In some scenarios or places, however, Warp System can't be used. Traps Yeah, back to The Outcast Project again, except that the traps don't need riddles or puzzles to be solved. This game involves some traps that basically can kill you immediately if you didn't watch your steps everywhere you go. Some traps involves ghosts as well. Ghosts What can I say about this? Well, just be careful since this game involves a lot of ghosts, probably one of them is standing behind you. The ghosts can't be exorcised or attacked by any means, so the best thing you can do is to avoid them when one is near. Inventory/Items There are nine important items which are used in this game, however their exact locations and names aren't written in the map, so think carefully. Notes Notes help you a lot during the game, so never try to skip any notes you've met. It helps, I swear. Notes can be found anywhere, on the bulletin board, tables, etc. Few notes have riddles/puzzles, so pay special attention. Who know you'll be able to get Misao's body parts with them? Choices If you encounter any kind of interaction with items or people, you'll have a few choices offered, but you can only pick one. Endings Good Ending Duh, from the name it's obvious. Good Ending is received when you offer all of Misao's body parts after you sacrificed the right person. In this ending, you are able to find the truth behind Misao's death and alive to see them. Bad Ending You'll never want to encounter this one, and it's already obvious from the name. If you offer the body parts, Misao's spirit will be eased, however, you've sacrificed the wrong person to ease her spirit. You're going to die if you get this ending. Some Things to Keep in Mind *Watch your steps everywhere you go. *Did you hear a girl singing "Kagome" behind you? Well, you are basically fucked. *Don't be too reckless with your actions; one mistake, your life will be risked. *Don't try to interact with the spirits there. Run like hell if you spot one. *Be wary of traps. *Befriend Ms. Library, if not.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. *Read all notes during the game. It helps. *Make your choice carefully. One wrong choice, you'll die. *Salt helps ward off non hostile ghosts. *Baseball bat can breaks things that you can't break with your hands. *Misao's body parts are hidden with puzzles on the map, think wisely :) *Interact with the NPCs, especially Onigawara and Library. They'll give you useful information. *Have fun until you die. Category:Blog posts